Cataduanes
, and }} The Cataduanes Free State (pronounced: Katadwanes) is a sovereign state within the Philippine archipelago in South East Asia. To its west across the Maqueda Channel lays the island of Luzon, while elsewhere it is bounded by the Philippine sea. It is renowned for its cosmopolitan mix of Malay, Iberian and Chinese cultural influences. It compromises of the island of Cataduanes (also known as Catanduanes) and the smaller islands of Romblon and El Nido. The capital of Oltaloro is renowned for its 'Ciudad Vieja' or old town based around the San Martin harbor and the Santiago fortress, its narrow cobbled streets and dilapidated colonial buildings give it an old world charm, in marked contrast the new districts on the Magalona hills largely built since the influx of revenue from the growing Uranium and Aluminum extraction industries, a marked contrast to the old town and the small towns surrounding the capital. Also of note is the second city of Cataduanes, Subanon (where the ruins of the old Merdicas capital of Mahapari attract tourist who come to see the intricate stone carvings of the ruined temple and palace complexes). The old Spanish colonial capital of Villa Mérida east along the coast from Oltaloro is noteworthy for its history and coloinal architecture but since independence has slipped into benign neglect and is considered a backwater. While the largely Spanish populated islands of El Nido and Romblon are crammed with beautiful unspoiled beaches and picturesque fishing whitewashed villages. History The earliest recorded human presence is the Merdicasi clans whose oral history claimed that they were Malay migrants from Borneo. This is borne out by the ancient Merdicasi language bearing many similarities to the dialects of the Malay language found in Borneo and the southern Philippines. The Merdicasi brought with them a religion and traditions heavily influenced by Hinduism. After centuries of internecine warfare the Merdicasi clans were united by the Tagakan clan whose chief, Dayanegara, declared himself King with his capital based on the city Melakaya (whose ruins are located near the modern city of Subanon). The kingdom became a centre for the Indianized Malay culture and Hindu-Buddhist traditions flourished until the arrival of the Spaniards in the mid 1500’s. The Spanish first surveyed the island in 1537, however it would not be until 1570 when a Spanish force landed at the village of Kota Duktan (later to become the city of Mérida) under the command of Amadeo Mérida. In a three week campaign Mérida smashed the armies of the Merdicasi eventually sacking Melakaya and killing the last Merdicasi King, Borpahit and beginning 350 or so years of colonial rule on the island. ]] ]] The ferocity of the conquest was that large areas of the fertile coasts were devastated and heavily depopulated (the remnants of the Merdicasi were largely concentrated in the Highlands in the center of the island and the Northern provinces). It would not be until 1635 that the first concentrated settlement program took place with Christian Malays from Luzon, Mestizo’s from central America and a sprinkling of peninsulares (pure blooded Spaniards from Spain) settling on the southern coasts amid the small Merdicasi population in the region. This mix of peoples would soon merge into one ethnicity, leading to the foundation of the Cataduaño language (a hybrid of Malay and Spanish). By the mid 1700’s the Cataduaños began settling in the central highlands and the western and eastern coasts pushing the remaining Merdicasi into the two northern provinces. In addition to the growth of the Hispanicised people the Spanish colonial authorities also allowed Chinese migrants to settle throughout the island forming a third ethnic component in the islands population. By 1897 a major revolt against Spanish rule erupted throughout the Philippine archipelago, however no disturbances occurred in Cataduanes, with the majority of the Cataduaños remaining loyal to the Spanish authorities despite the latter’s neglect and mismanagement of the island. With the fall of Spanish rule elsewhere in the archipelago they were able to hold onto Cataduanes as their sole remaining colonial possession in Asia. ]] The first decades of the 1900’s the island looked set to resume its status as a sleepy backwater, however as the remaining colony in Asia the colonial authorities began to develop some infrastructure most notably the development of a modern port facility at the city of Santiago y San Martin. This in turn led to the establishment of industry which led to the growth of the city as migrants from elsewhere in the island flocked to the city in search of jobs. By 1922 it had become the major urban center in the colony dwarfing the colonial capital at Mérida, and with its growth came a new wave of immigrants, this time in the form of migrants from Spain. Over the course of a decade tens of thousands of migrants from the poorer regions of Andalucia and Galicia settled in Santiago y San Martin and throughout the rest of the Culion province. The discovery of uranium mines in the Curon highlands also led to more revenue being generated, which in turn fuelled more immigration. However the chronic socio-economic back in Spain began to spiral out of control and the eruption of the Spanish civil war led to growing radicalization in the colony, especially among the workers of the growing metropolis. It was a situation that grew worse when the colonial garrison was largely withdrawn due to the civil war. The spark came in January 1937 when a general strike was called throughout the island which soon escalated into an all out rebellion spearheaded by Communist and Anarcho-Syndicalist activists, within days the Cataduanes Free State declared independence from Spain. Despite the victory of the fascists in Spain the Spanish authorities were totally unable to crush the revolutionaries with its meagre forces in the colony having surrendered within days of the revolt. Many Spanish republicans fled ot the island which offered all safe haven from the vengeful authorities of General Franco. However the immediate post-independence era was one volatile led to the near collapse of authority led to the near outbreak of civil war on numerous occasions as communist and Anarchist factions began to show alarming degree's of hostility towards each other while the unaffiliated factions were gaining more support. While remaining neutral in WW2 the factions continued to squabble, rendering the nation dysfunctional, a state of affairs that would continue for the next three decades or so. As the nation teetered upon the brink of yet another civil war in the mid 80’s the revolutionary army overthrew the Leftist government with Commissar Erramun Sendoa seizing ultimate control citing the Armed Forces as being the only capable guardians of the nation’s integrity, establishing a military dictatorship that allowed limited power to the elected officials of the political power. Commissar Erramun Sendoa is head of the Military Council which is called the Junta that is in total control of the country. The Junta is also made up of the Chiefs of the 3 branches of the armed forces, the head of the intelligence service (Servicio de Inteligencia) and the various heads of the civilian institutions like the administrative bureaucracy, police and fire service. The people by and large accepted the coup as it became increasingly clear that the Junta was able to impose law and order. Game History since entering Cybernations As a Nationstates player Cataduanes joined the ODN upon invitation from a fellow Nationstates player, Pope Hope having spent some time unaffiliated. The Sunny Island nation has also been involved with the Popular Front, a proposed loose coalition of the Left wing nations in CN, which became a catalyst for the unification of the ICSN and ICP (now both defunct.) With the start of The Great War the armed forces of Cataduanes had been serving mainly in offensives against the NPO member Federal Dutch Union in conjunction with GATO member, Zeroth Reich, a second front has been opened up against James of the Universe. The culmination of the Great War saw the Island come out stronger and the army demobilized in peacetime. However conflict with the small COBRA alliance led to more military action in which the Cataduanes military showed a good account of itself. Since the war with COBRA the peace within the ODN and by extension Cataduanes remained stable, even when the chaos of the 2nd Great War threatened Commissar Erramun Sendoa steered the island nation to even closer relations within the ODN and remaining a patriotic member of the Orange Defense Network. However with the ODN deciding to not involve itself in GW2 the island nation was forced to watch as its many comrades in the ICP were cut down, this was to be repeated as the LSF were cornered and crushed by Nordreich. However the outbreak of GW3 saw the island nation once again march to war against the GOONS (fighting Wolfraim, Kakakaka and Point Given), a conflict in which the nation fought despite horrendous losses and was only 52 infra points away from ZI. Since the end of GW3 the Freestate was engaged in restoring lost infrastructure, and labored hard as an ODN military officer in the subsequent reforms to the ODN armed forces following the war. However in late June 2007 the reformation of the ICP (reformed with the blessing of NoV and the NPO) saw the Freestate resign its membership of the ODN after 14 months of service, on the 5th July the Cataduanes Freestate officially became a member state of the reformed ICP. However this change of allegiance was to be ill fated with the Golden Sabres and NoV launching a unwarranted surprise attack sparking what became known as the ICP Reformation War. The attack was also aided by Team Orange sanctions imposed by IRON which crippled the Freestate's revenue and long term ability to fight. The unjustifiable war ended with the ICP being forced to disband and all members of the non defunct ICP forced to pay reparations. The Freestate subsequently returned to the ODN along with a number of other ICP refugees. With the entrance of the ODN into the Just war (also called by some the Unjust War) the Freestate was once again been sent to war, this time far better equipped (than in GW3) for the type of warfare that currently characterizes CN warfare. After a number of weeks fighting the war settled down as the GOONS slowly but surely disappeared. After some thought the Freestate returned to its adherence to Left wing principles and for the second time resigned from the ODN, this time to join the CPCN. The Freestate helped the CPCN defeat the attempted coup mounted by the militant Marxist-Leninist faction led by then party chairman Demokratikos, with the coup consigned to the dustbin of history the Freestate has played a high profile role as Commissar Erramun Sendoa was duly elected to head the Foreign Affairs Commissariat of the CPCN. And has helped the CPCN sign a number of treaties with the most vital being the establishment of a TOA/ODP with ODN, and the entrance of the Party into the Orange Unity Treaty(OUT). After months of stalwart service to CPCN the eruption of the GATO-1V War has seen Cataduanes join GATO's fight for survival. This is due to the MDP between CPCN and GATO that was dissolved in the opening days of the war, with Cataduanes and other CPCN member nations opting to honor the spirit of the treaty and join the fight (see the Commie Volunteer Force article. Over the subsequent weeks the Freestate fought bitterly against unending hordes of One Vision nations. The Freestate fought on till terms were agreed ending the GATO-1V War, the nation was devastated having been forced to disband many improvements and possessing only 62 infra. After a number of days the battered island nation then returned to ODN applying for entry to the Network on the 22/04/08. However the return to ODN coincided with one of the darkest episodes in ODN's history when on the eve of war the pact with the New Polar Order was canceled, plunging the network into infamy and allegations of cowardice. Horrified by what was seen as a gross error the Freestate has worked long and hard to try play a part in ODN's redemption serving as a diplomat and latterly as a member of the senate, partaking in such decisions as ending the war with Vox Populi and the siding with Karma in the Karma War and helping to restore relations with GATO and MK, with the former granting Honorary membership of the Global Alliance in recognition of the bonds between it and the Cataduanes Freestate 1. The outbreak of the TOP-C&G War has saw the Freestate engaged in its first ever nuclear conflict (Surprising for such an old nation), as part of the first wave the Freestate meted out and sustained much damage in pursuit of its duty to ODN and the Complaints and Grievances Union, and continued to fight on till peace was declared. After the TOP-C&G War the Freestate continued in its tireless service to ODN, until early July 2010 when its resignation was tendered, Cataduanes subsequently applied to join The International, the successor to the old CPCN. in the following months Cataduanes served as General-Commissar (elected Leader) and Liaison Commissar (FA chief)before stepping back into inactivity. With a month or so out of the fray Cataduanes returned to activity opting to try something new, and subsequently departed from the International to join Ronin. In November 2011 Ronin disbanded, this in turn led to the Cataduanes Freestate joining the The Last Remnants. Within a week of joining them war erupted and the Freestate found itself fighting nations from FARK. Geography Cataduanes is noteworthy for its San Vicente Volcano which has lay dormant for some 400 years, this 2,060 m high volcano is symmetrically shaped and is a iconic symbol of the nation, it is located in the center of the island amid 3 extinct volcanoes, known locally as the Tres Reyes or Three kings (there exist at least 9 active yet smaller volcanoes throughout the Curon maintain provinces). Off the western coasts are the islands of El Nido and Romblon. The local climate is largely hot, humid, and tropical in the lowlands. The average yearly temperature is around 26.5°C (79.7°F). In the Curon Mountains the climate during the dry season is pleasant and sunny, but it is alpine, with thick forest and snows during the winter. There are three recognized seasons (all seasonal names are in Cataduaño and Mahabeño): Verano/Tag-init (the hot season or summer from March to May) Otoño/Tag-ulan (the rainy season from June to November) Invierno/Taglamig (the cold season from December to February). The southwest monsoon (May–October) is known as the Habagato/Habagat and the dry winds of the northeast monsoon (November–April) as the Viento-Zabio/Amiha. Geo-Political subdivisions After independence the country was divided into 9 Província (Provinces), abolishing the old Spanish colonial system of the 14 Barrio's. * Culion (containing the capital Oltaloro) * Mérida ''' * '''Marinduque * Coron Norte * Coron Sur * Busuanga * Samal * El Nido * Romblon Demographics * 50% Cataduaños * 20% Mahabeños * 15% Cantonós * 12% Españoles * 2% Catalanos * 1% Vascos Cataduaños The Cataduaños form the majority of the population. Cataduaño culture and language is a blend of Malay and Spanish (Mestizo). There was a great deal intermarriage between Malay natives and Spanish settlers throughout the colonial era which led to the formation of Cataduaños. Mahabeños The Mahabeños are descendants of the Merdicasi (Malay) natives who historically provided the most resistance to Spanish rule, there relatively isolated position of their homelands (The North East areas) meant less dilution of their blood, language and culture by the Spanish in comparison to their ethnic cousins the Cataduaños. They are largely concentrated in Samal province and eastern Basuanga province but form a significant presence in Oltaloro, Mérida and the major urban centers outside of the North East. Españoles The Spanish population (Known locally as Españoles) are spread across Culion, Romblon & El Nido provinces, the majority of whom arrived as refugee's from Franco's triumph over the second Spanish Republic bolstering the preexisting Spanish population (descendants of settlers form the colonial era). Among the those counted as Spanish are an assortment of descendants of Europeans of various nationalities who had fought for the second Spanish Republic, while fully integrated into the Mestizo & Spanish society around them many retain pride in their ancestry. The largest in number are the Alemanes(descendants of Germans who fought for the Spanish republic during the civil war) who are concentrated in the capital, however there are small yet discernible groupings of Italian and French descent, they are known colloquially as the Franceses and Italyano. Cantonós Ethnic Chinese, also known as the Cantonós, are concentrated in Mérida and Culion provinces, the Cantonós are descended from Cantonese and a smaller number of Fujianese migrants who had settled during the age of the Merdicas kingdom. However the bulk of the settlement of Chinese migrants occurred during the colonial era and the 20th century during which the numbers of the Cantonós greatly increased. The Cantonós have fully retained their Cantonese language and customs (A small Fujianese population also retains its unique dialect and traditions), the large Chinatown of the capital Oltaloro city is famed for its vibrancy and is considered a local landmark. Catalanos The Freestate is also home to a vibrant Catalan community known locally as the Catalanos, the Catalans are by and large bilingual with some 80% using Catalan as a mother tongue (and Spanish for inaction with non-Catalans), they are largely concentrated in the capital especially in the Barrio Negrenses area of the city. Vascos A small Basque ocommunity exists in Oltaloro city where they live mainly in the 'Luxemburgo' barrio (city area). They are traditionally known as the Vascos but officially termed (using Basque terminology) as the Euskaldunak. They are largely the descendants of refugee's from the Spanish civil war, they have retained their unique language and customs rather than being assimilated into the wider Españoles community and have contributed many leading figures within the Freestate. Expatriates A small but growing expatriate community can also be found in the capital, mainly consisting of employees of foreign companies and their families. The most notable expat grouping are the Transvaalers. Religious Demographics Christianity Since Independence religion has had no official status in Cataduanes and the Catholic Church in Cataduanes lost much of its land and influence, however it continues to remain a force and it is estimated that at least 70% of Cataduaños are committed Catholics. Among the Spanish population an estimated 55% could be classed as committed Catholics. In modern times the arrival of missionaries from the Orange Catholic Church has led to small minority of adherents among the Chinese minority and a tiny following among Mestizo's in Oltaloro City. Merdicasismo Among the Maharbeños the religious traditions of the ancient Merdicas remain in existence. The Merdicas faith was largely a syncretic faith combining elements of shamanism, nature and ancestor worship and Hinduism, this faith now known as 'Merdicasismo' has also absorbed Christian elements, this faith exist alongside conventional Catholic faith with many families attending Mass on Sundays but retaining statues of the Merdicasi gods to worship within the home. Islam Islam has found converts largely on the northern coast of Mérida province and in Samal province. Islam in Mérida dates back to the early 1920s when Spanish colonial troops of Moroccan origins introduced the faith to the local fishermen, as a result the coast rapidly underwent conversion and now form a slight majority on the north Coast of Mérida province, the majority are Sunni Muslims of the Hanafi school. Shia Islam also made inroads into Samal province with a growing number of Muslim converts joining the long standing Muslim community on the northern coasts of Samal province, especially around the port of Ardar. the presence of the Shia is attributed to propagation by resident Ismaili Merchants from India in the 1800s. Buddhism This faith is largely found among the Cantonós population, however the religion has grown in popularity among sections of urban youth and is among the fastest growing religions in the freestate. Taoist The Taoist faith is also very prevalent among the Cantonós. Education The Island is home to two universities, the Universidad de Torrevieja in the city of Mérida and the Universidad Pamatasang de Oltaloro based in the capital. Universidad de Torrevieja This institution is the oldest of its kind in the Freestate. It was established originally as a Jesuit run concern in the 1592, it was then known as the Esquela Coloniales de Santa Ana. With the suppression of the Jesuits in 1767 throughout the Spanish dominion the institution was brought under Royal control and rechristened the Universidad de Torrevieja, taking the name of the area of the city of Mérida in which it is based. It built upon its traditions to become a well regarded University and survived the collapse of Spanish rule to become the premier educational institution in the Freestate. Universidad Pamatasang de Oltaloro The second university is the 'Universidad Pamatasang de Oltaloro' which is based in the Calicanto area of the capital Oltaloro. It was established in 1948 under the auspices of the then Left Wing government, with the rise of Military rule the University became to be regarded as a bastion of the left wing portions of the intelligentsia. Economy Manufacturing Industry and Agriculture (Mainly cultivation of rice and Fishing) form the traditional backbone of the national economy. But in recent times the large Uranium mining sector of Samal province have shot to prominence and are now a major source of revenue for the Freestate, another key sector of the economy is the Aluminum mines of Marinduque province. Energy Production With its seemingly limitless stocks of uranium the Freestate recently embarked on an ambitious program of expansion of the Nuclear energy sector, with construction of 10 new reactors to supplement the 14 ageing reactors built in the pre-GW3 era. With the new reactors coming online the nuclear sector now produces about 78% of the Freestate's electricity, with the remainder being taken up by the declining fossil fuel power station sector. With the growing environmental concerns of the leadership plans were recently announced to phase out the fossil fuel energy sector in favor of further expansion of the nuclear sector in the coming years. Media The national media is largely independent and traditionally split along political lines. In the print sector the newspaper 'Verdadera' is the broadsheet of the Anarcho-Syndicalist movement, other major daily prints include 'Tiempo' from the communists, 'Merdicasy Hoy' from the Socialists and 'Libertad' which represents the pro-government stance. 'El Mar' is the socialist affiliated paper of the Chinese and 'Merdika' which is a Mahabeño language publication. There are 3 terrestrial TV channels Tele Uno, Tele Dos & Merdicasy Hapon, all 3 are subject to joint State and Private investment. However the proliferation of international satellite TV outside of the government control has led to a growing awareness of the outside world, and has led to discussions for deregulation. Sports and Popular Culture The traditional sports vary with the west of the island and sections of the central areas of the Curon possessing a tradition of Bull fighting handed down by the Spanish colonizers, while in the east of the island Cockerel Fighting is king. However Football (or Soccer as it is known in some parts of planet Bob) is the biggest spectator sport by far, Professional Football in Cataduanes can be traced back to late 20's when the colonial authorities established a semi-professional domestic league consisting of three teams, with the end of Spanish rule a fully fledged professional league structure was established. The sport is governed by the Federación Cataduaño de Fútbol. However in recent years other team sports have gained a measure of popularity, with the most successful being Rugby Football. Rugby in Cataduanes is based on the two universities (it Oltaloro and Mérida), Mining companies (in Samal), International schools (All in Oltaloro) and small but growing Expatriate community teams. Armed Forces Please see the Sandatahang Lakas ng Cataduanes article. Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Cataduanes Category:Nations of Asia Category:Leftism Category:Communist Party of CyberNations Category:Member of Ronin Category:Member of The Last Remnants Category:Aqua team Category:Former member of Orange Defense Network Category:GATO-1V War Category:Spanish-speaking nations